


Decide

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, do it. Decide. Is this the life you want to live? Is this the person you want to love? Is this the best you can be? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More Compassionate? Decide. Breathe in. Breathe out and decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decide

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text.

**Please, listen[this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MYXZi2q02A) while reading the fic. It gives so much more feelings to it!**

_“So, do it. Decide. Is this the life you want to live? Is this the person you want to love? Is this the best you can be? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More Compassionate? Decide. Breathe in. Breathe out and decide.”_

 

Ant laid in his bed, next to his wife of 10 years. They had went to the theatre together and that one scene kept repeating itself in his head. _Decide._ Ant really lived the life a lot of people dreamed of: a successful relationship, a very successful career and a friendship the entire nation was jealous of. He knew he should be happy, but he wasn’t. He looked next to him. Lisa was sleeping. She was beautiful, but he didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel his heart swell, he didn’t feel his heart skip a beat, the tingles in his stomach or his lips curling up in a smile. He only wanted to cry. He realised that he never had felt this for his wife, but he did for someone else. He realised that very long ago, they weren’t even married yet, but Lisa was a perfect match. The entire nation loved her, Dec loved her. Ant turned his back to his wife and started to cry until he fell asleep.

 

“Good morning.” Ant mumbled when he saw his wife at the breakfast table. His head pounded and his eyes were still puffy and red. Lisa looked worried. “Anthony, are you okay?” She asked. He couldn’t help it, but his eyes were watering again. Lisa took her husband in her arms. That caused him to break down completely. He didn’t want to let her down. He knew he didn’t want to be with Lisa anymore, he had already known for years, but the theatre of the night before pulled the trigger. _Decide._ “I have to talk to you.” Ant said in tears.

 

Ant stood in front of his best friend’s house and rang the doorbell. “What’s wrong?” Dec immediately asked, letting his best friend come in. “I broke up with Lisa.” Ant answered, broken. Dec took Ant in his arms, leading him to the living room so they could sit down. Ant was so happy Dec didn’t asked why.

 

“Lisa and I went to the theatre yesterday.” Ant began to tell. Dec got his best friend a cup of tea and they were now sitting next to each other, close enough to feel each other’s warmth. “There was a scene that really opened my eyes, Dec. They told us to decide.” Ant said. Dec listened very carefully. Ant breathed in and out again. _Decide._ “Dec, let me speak, okay? Don’t interrupt me.” He said. Dec nodded. He took Ant’s hand in his, making Ant’s heart skip a beat. “I’ve known this for years, but I never wanted to see it. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I’ve never loved Lisa the way I loved you, Dec.” Ant said, not having the guts to look his best friend in the eyes. Ant felt a finger under his chin, making him look up. “I love you too, Ant.” Dec whispered and he pushed his lips on Ant’s. Ant answered the kiss, feeling tingles in his stomach. He smiled in the kiss. “I have no idea where the courage came from to tell you.” Ant whispered against Dec’s lips. “I don’t care, I’m only really happy you did.” Dec answered, kissing his best friend on the lips again.

 

Two months. Two months they were together. “We did a good job, telling the truth during that interview last week. The nation loves us.” Ant smiled. He stood behind his boyfriend, letting his arms slip around Dec’s waist. Dec smiled, turning around so he could kiss his boyfriend. “Of course they love us. They can’t handle our awesomeness.” Dec grinned. Ant laughed and hugged Dec tightly. Dec kissed him in his neck. “Mmm, I like that.” Ant said honestly. Dec smiled when Ant moaned. “Shall I take you to the bedroom?” He said cheeky. Ant nodded with a flushed face. Their first time was really clumsy, but they both enjoyed every second of it. Skin to skin, tongue and lips everywhere they could reach. The feelings Dec’s lips provoked with his best friend were indescribable.

 

“Being here again, it makes me a little bit emotional.” Dec admitted. They were in Newcastle, on the place where big parts of _Byker Grove_ were recorded. Ant sat down on the ground and signed to Dec he had to sit down too. Dec sat in between Ant’s legs, his back against Ant’s chest, sharing memories. Ant felt the black box burning in his pocket. _Decide._ “Dec, stand up for me, will you?” Ant asked him after 10 minutes of sitting on the ground. Ant took his boyfriend’s hands in his. “We’ve been together for only a year, but I’ve loved you since we were 13 years old.” Ant said. Dec teared up when he realised what was happening. “You’re my best friend, my lover, my everything.” Ant said and he sat down on one knee. “Will you marry me? Will you become my husband?” Dec nodded, crying, fell on his knees and kissed Ant. The making love that followed made the two lads feel one. They’d never felt better.

 

_So, do it. Decide. Is this the life you want to live? Is this the person you want to love? Is this the best you can be? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More Compassionate? Decide. Breathe in. Breathe out and decide._

Ant looked at his left side and smiled. Yes, this was the life he wanted to live. Yes, this was the person he wanted to love, and that person made him be the best he could be. Dec looked him in the eyes and smiled, making his heart swell. “I do.” Ant said with a smile on his face. He made the right decision.


End file.
